Candlelight
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: Set in 1x13 Know Your Frenemies it's once again an Emaya interlude. What went on as our favorite little liars went through boxes as Emily and Maya were slow dancing in a burning room?
1. Don't you wanna dance?

Here's the M-fic I promised….I'm disappointed that it wasn't up Friday like it should have been cuz after I was in no writing mood. Never wrote a girl-on-girl scene before so I def need to work on it but hey something is better than nothing right? **Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ps: Thank you to those people who commented my last two fics…especially the people who commented on both. You don't know how much they meant to me -Ivy**

**PPS: It's rushed I know and written a little differently than my others so Idk how well a reception it will get. Okay enough ranting. Enjoy**

* * *

She was going to best friend hell. There had to be a rule about this somewhere. There was no doubt in her mind that somewhere written in the Girl Code there was a chapter banning thinking about having sex in your friend's bedroom, someplace between trick three-way calling and big lesbian crushes. It had to be a huge no no, but what did they expect when they damn near present Maya naked on a silver platter for her eyes to devour? Ok maybe they didn't present her naked per say, but Emily had a way of seeing right through her girlfriend's clothes and imagining all the goodies she would find underneath. Not that she needed to imagine anymore after the time they spent together two nights ago.

Standing in the center of Spencer's room clutching her soon departing lover to her, Emily couldn't help but take in all that she could. Head buried in soft curls and a slender neck, she could smell the minty hint of Maya's shampoo along with the soft flowery vanilla fragrance that Maya persistently told her was not perfume and was just a figment of her imagination. She didn't care if Maya couldn't smell it though; as long as she could, she would bask in it every time she was in her lover's presence. Inhaling deeply, Emily closed her eyes and let the bouquet envelop her as soft music played in the background.

"I can't believe they did this for us," Emily admitted breaking the silence that had fallen between them in the last half hour. Swaying slowly to the melody, she pulled her head back from its resting place and stared at the girl in her arms. "I mean look at this place. It's amazing."

Locking her hands around the taller girl's neck, Maya couldn't stop the smile that broke out over her face. "They really care about you Emily, but I have to admit I was a little shocked by how far they went. I mean seriously they have a table with rose petals, a chocolate mousse cheesecake, and wine glasses set up for us. If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to get you laid Fields," Maya replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

Chuckling lightly Emily bent down and placed a kiss over the light crease that had formed above the other girl's nose. "They probably are. Well Hannah probably is. Sneaking you out may have been Spencer or Aria's idea but the wine and rose petals were definitely a Hannah thing."

"Guess you haven't mentioned our little rendezvous the other night then?" Maya asked to which Emily shook her head running her hands slowly up and down Maya's spine and sliding them into the other girl's back pockets. "Good. I like us having a dirty little secret."

"Uh huh," Emily dreamily replied captivated by the way Maya's lips moved as she talked. She found herself doing that a lot, staring at the way her mouth would move or the way it would shine when she smiled. She just wanted to bend down and taste those beautiful lips every time Maya spoke. Oh and that voice. God did she love that voice. It was so soft and relaxing yet it carried small tinges of a raspy growl at the end of every word she spoke. It didn't matter what the topic was, everything that came out of her mouth seemed to be an invitation for sex. Even now as she watched the lips moving, all Emily could hear was moaning in her ears. A heavy panting filling the air as her fingers moved slowly in and out of a dripping…

"Emily. Baby, are you okay?"

Emily shook the memory out of her mind as she looked down to see her girlfriend giggling up at her. "What's so funny?"

"I was just saying maybe we should close the door and get some privacy but by the way you were staring and biting your lip I'd say you had started without me," replied Maya moving around her embarrassed girlfriend to close and lock the door. "You know baby? You're a lot dirtier than I thought. Who would have guessed innocent, sweet faced Emily Fields was a total freak in the sheets?" She joked, walking back up to her girlfriend and eyeing her up and down.

"You do know we're in someone else's room with my best friends all downstairs right?" Emily asked as she grabbed the other girl's waist and pulled her until she was flush against her body.

"Yep. You do know I'll be gone for three months and I've only gotten one chance to taste you right?" Maya replied as she trailed kisses up the golden neck presented to her.

"Yeah. You do know that you're gonna end up screaming my name for everyone to hear right?" Emily countered, pushing Maya into the wall and slamming their lips together. Moving her hand to tangle in dark curls, she felt Maya's fingers run up her spine, skimming lightly over her skin until she yanked at Emily's hair. Battling for dominance, Emily slid her tongue between the soft lips pressed against hers and swirled it around Maya's. Things were different now. Emily could feel it. The first time they had slept together had been gentle. Feather light touches barely skimming over skin. Lips roaming down each other's body memorizing every dip and curve. Soft pants and exhales as they moved as one together for the first time but this was the complete opposite. This wasn't about exploring uncharted land anymore, it was a much deeper need, a frantic demand that had taken over each of them and could only be satisfied with flesh against flesh.

Pulling away for air, Emily stripped Maya's vest off and unbuttoned her pants. "You don't know how many times I've thought about pushing you up against a wall during school." Leaning back down to suck roughly on the pulse of Maya's neck, Emily heard cloth hit the ground just before legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Funny. Since I've met you I've been fantasizing about the same thing, only it'd be in the school pool," Maya responded before letting out a lengthy moan as Emily flicked her tongue at the spot on her skin. "God you have the most amazing tongue I've ever been acquainted with."

The golden-skinned girl did nothing to respond except grind herself into the now pantie clad girl wrapped around her. Kissing her way up to nip sharply at a pierced earlobe, she could feel the heat radiating from between her lover's legs, sending her spiraling into a frenzy of movements to remove both her shirt and Maya's along with her pants. Locking lips once again, the swimmer could feel herself getting wetter as her breasts were released from the confines of her bra and a nipple was popped into a warm wet mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she looked down to see Maya pull slightly away only to blow then flick her tongue on her now erect bud. Hands matting through the scalp before her, Emily forced the dark-skinned female forward until her entire breast was enclosed in that talented mouth, caressed by an ever moving tongue.

"Baby, you're teasing me," Emily groaned, earning a chuckle from the lips that were now kissing their way back up her chest.

Maya ran her tongue along the curve of Emily's neck before kissing just before her ear. "What's wrong baby?" she whispered innocently as her hand slid between muscular thighs and rubbed lightly on now damp cotton. "Don't you like my mouth sucking on your nipple?" Maya asked as she ran her tongue up the earlobe of her very flustered girlfriend. "Or maybe you want my mouth elsewhere?"

A rough slide of a slender hand along her groin and all Emily could do to reply was nod and moan, which didn't sit well with her companion. Slapping lightly at her backside, Maya rubbed her digits against the now protruding nerves of Emily's clit. "Where do you want my mouth baby?" Slipping her hand into the lacey obstruction that was Emily's underwear, Maya circled her finger around the bundle of tension. "You want it on your pussy baby? Do you want my perfect little mouth eating that sweet pussy of yours?"

"Oh God Maya please," Emily pleaded to the other girl. She couldn't believe the affect Maya had on her. She had never been one for dirty talk, at least not that she knew of, but she knew for sure the p-word was not one she had associated with being sexy before. There was just something about having someone touching her body while whispering in her ear that they wanted to taste her pussy that drove her wild recently though. Maybe it was just a fluke, but judging by how dripping wet she felt as Maya removed her boy shorts it probably wasn't. It was just Maya. Everything about the petite guitarist turned her on and, as she looked down to see her press a kiss to the smooth flesh above her wetness, all she could think was that this was the girl for her. No one else made her lose herself like Maya did and she didn't want anyone else to try. Her thought process was abruptly cut off as a slow lick to her lower lips rushed all the blood in her body to one area, clouding her mind.

Maya worked her tongue back and forth one more time before she was sure Emily's full attention was on her and only her. Smirking up at the waiting goddess above her, Maya breathed in Emily's scent before kissing her clit. She couldn't get enough of the taste. She would die happily if this was her last meal. Throwing caution to the wind, Maya abandoned all intentions of working Emily slowly and spiraled her tongue along her clit before sliding it inside her. She could feel Emily moving her hips, trying to ride her tongue as she thrust quickly in and out of her sensitive sex. Grabbing the back of Emily's hips, she forced the girl's legs wider and moved her closer so she could go back to lapping at the glistening center spread wide for only her tongue. Basking in the task before her, Maya slid two fingers in the writhing girl. She could hear her name being chanted repeatedly, as she thrust herself in and out of the warm lusciousness. A burst of sweet juices slid down her digits and onto her waiting mouth, paying homage to her tongue as she lapped at Emily's swollen clitoris and sucked on her delicious lips.

Emily knew she was about to lose it. She had been thinking about this ever since they had begun dancing and now that it was happening she couldn't control how excited her body was. She wanted to hold out longer, but as Maya nipped lightly on her clit she knew she was beyond holding out and about to lose it completely. Scratch that she wasn't just about to lose it, she was losing it now. Her body was moving uncontrollably against Maya's face and she had to bite on her hand to muffle the scream that nearly erupted from her lips as she came hard. She could feel herself dripping down Maya's chin as fingers were removed and replaced by a slurping tongue. Her toes curled repeatedly as her breath caught in her throat and she listened to Maya moaning into her trembling center. Coming down from her peak, Emily cupped Maya's face with both hands and smashed their lips together. Tasting herself on the other girl's lips, Emily nipped roughly at the plumpness against hers before staring Maya in the eyes, more than ready to make good on her promise to make her girlfriend scream her name.

* * *

**Okay so it was supposed to have more, but I felt like I procrastinated enough with posting this. So should I make this one-shot a two chapter fic and continue on with their sweet (or steamy?) interlude or leave it as is? -Ivy**


	2. This May Be the Last Chance

Week before finals start, ending a friendship, and too many days with children = delayed and short chapter but hey they already slept together so it feels weird having another long one that's primarily sex.

Chapter titles= Maroon 5 Last Chance lyrics

**TO MY READERS:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you helped me push myself to write something that I hoped would be both entertaining and written well. Feedback is always a great motivator

**ALSO:** If this chapter sucks blame my gf who didn't get the hint when I said I need inspiration to write this chapter. Smh made me feel like Harley Quinn from BTAS in lingerie begging the Joker to "Rev up his Harley"

* * *

There was a peace about exploding, some wondrous calm that overflows your body travelling along with your heartbeat to reach every centimeter of flesh. Beating marvelously throughout your frame as if you've sprouted hundreds of little hearts that all cascade in formation like a wave wanting you to feel how fast they can pump. It was a wonderful feeling, exploding was. It was euphoria like no other, which made you lose all control of your body and forget about the passage of time. Amazing that such a simple act could be so complex, so amazing yet bittersweet, because now it was over and all Emily could do was stand with her mouth wide open, head thrown back, and eyes seeing only the ceiling as she breathed in the oxygen her body seemed to so badly crave. Coming down from her peak, she cupped Maya's face with both hands and smashed their lips together. Tasting herself on the other girl's lips, Emily nipped roughly at the plumpness against hers before staring Maya in the eyes, more than ready to make good on her promise to make her girlfriend scream her name.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Emily asked as she watched her lover sliding her tongue around her mouth as if she were trying to get any drop of cum she might have missed. Grabbing the back of her neck, Emily kissed her hard and fast before swiping at Maya's chin with her tongue to clean off any juices that might have been missed. Kissing her one more time, Emily pulled away to watch until the dazed look left the other girl's face.

"You have got to be the only person I know who can come that fast and still be so fucking sexily cocky afterwards," Maya replied shaking her head lightly. She nipped Emily's bottom lip as punishment and sighed contentedly when she was wrapped in a tight hug. Every contour of Emily's body was pressed against hers, warming her goose bump laced flesh.

Emily smirked into the crown of Maya's head before responding, "I've got reason to be cocky." Moving quickly, she pulled Maya's still intact underwear off her legs and pushed the girl back into the wall. "I'm about to make you scream til your voice is raw." In one smooth motion, she lifted Maya's legs to wrap around her and impaled the girl onto her waiting fingers, shoving her tongue into Maya's mouth to muffle the gasp that she incited. Sliding her pointer and middle finger slowly in and out of the now seeping sex surrounding them, the usually mild tempered athlete grabbed her lover's waist with her free hand. "Bounce on them," she demanded with a quick, hard thrust of her fingers.

Gasping through a curse, Maya stared wide-eyed at the girl who was currently making it difficult for her to think much less respond to a command, "What?"

"I said," Emily replied sweetly, placing a peck on Maya's pouty lips and kissing up her cheek, "bounce on my fingers Maya." Nibbling the top of a light caramel ear, she added another finger before whispering softly "Ride my fingers baby." Increasing her speed, she watched as Maya's eyes rolled back in her head, an image of heaven in heaven. This is what she needed. If swimming made her feel at peace, this made her feel alive. There was no other place she could completely lose herself, no place where all else was forgotten and she could let loose any emotion she may be feeling like when she was with Maya. Especially when she was in Maya. It was a liberating feeling that she sadly had just gotten to know, but before she could dwell on this fact Maya had pressed her hands flat against the wall and used it as leverage to bound her body up and down on Emily's ramming fingers.

Sweating lightly through her efforts, Maya bit down on her bottom lip and worked herself on the digits inside of her. She could feel her walls trying to clench them in every time they slipped from the warm cavern between her legs, struggling to keep them right where her body needed them most. She had played Emily's body like it was a well-tuned guitar and now she was being paid back in full. She was told she was going to scream Emily's name and she honestly wasn't sure if she had or hadn't already. Every noise she heard filled her ears so deeply that there was no doubt that the girls downstairs could hear them too. The wet slapping of Emily's fingers fucking her leaking cunt. The gasped profanities escaping both of their mouths. The banging of her body against the wall as Emily took complete control, switching her hold from Maya's waist to her ankle; forcefully removing it from around her body and lifting it above Maya's head to piston in and out of her at a hurried speed.

Somewhere between bites and growls to her bottom lip and when the pleadings to not stop turned into declarations of love, Emily grazed the tip of her thumb along Maya's clit and watched as the girl came undone, hitting her head against the wall behind her and screaming soundless to the ceiling above. The heady scent of their sex filling the air so pungently that Emily could damn near taste it. Removing her now glistening fingers, she slid slowly to the ground with Maya in her arms, placing soft kisses all over the other girl's thinly perspiring face. "I'll miss you," she said as she placed a kiss to a warm temple. "I'll miss you." A kiss to a cheek. " I'll miss you." One to the other cheek. "I'll miss you." To a nose. "I already miss you," she brokenly sobbed as she raised Maya's chin and sorrowfully rested her lips against the departing pair she had become accustomed to.

"Don't cry Em," Maya hoarsely replied as tears spilled down her own cheeks. Wiping Emily's eyes, she smiled tenderly at the girl who held her tightly, "We'll be okay baby. I'll be back and nothing will get between us when I am. My girl is too strong for crying so stop that."

Rubbing the tears from Maya's cheeks, Emily smiled back. "Sorry I ruined the moment," Emily blushingly apologized. "I didn't know I'd get so emotion."

Maya shook her head then brought their lips together for a deeper kiss, "Mmm trust me, if you knew what I was feeling between my legs you'd know you hadn't ruined anything. I'm in a state of physical bliss," she joked before kissing Emily again, a few stray tears still escaping down both of their cheeks.

Silence fell between them as both girls enjoyed the last moments of their time together. Soon they would have to get up, get dressed, and head downstairs to face the world separately, but for now, they were together. For now, they could enjoy the feel of the other wrapped against them. Enjoy the smell that the other left on their bodies. Enjoy the sight of the other in their arms, whispering words of affection so sweetly spoken that neither could deny the feeling of half-truths being told, but as the music playing in the background began to register again and as the candles' gleams began to dwindle, both girls knew they had passed any loving moment of truth and returned to a place where time was not on their side.

* * *

**KK THATS IT. FINALLY FINISHED.**

**THOUGHTS? COMMENTS? IDEAS FOR NEXT FIC I SHOULD WRITE**? I'M TAKING IDEAS INTO CONSIDERATION BEFORE I START A CHAPTER FIC OR IF IT'S GOOD I'LL MAKE IT INTO A CHAPTER FIC SO ANY WILL BE WELCOMED GREATLY. **Review and reread ;) -Always yours Ivy**


End file.
